AgriDulce
by CieloCriss
Summary: Un fic futurista sobre los hijos de los elegidos. Son de las historias que prometí que publicaría después de Fusión Prohibida y Memorias Borradas. Este es sobre el hijo de Takeru Takaishi y sus problemas amorosos. TERMINADO
1. ¿Agrio?

Antes que nada ¡Muchas gracias por entrar a mi historia!, este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi amiga **Hikari Takaishi Yagami**, quien me inspiró a escribir esta historia (pero creo que ya no escribe mucho por aquí).

Ahh, y sobre el fic, ¿qué puedo decirles?, es una de las historias que prometí que publicaría sobre los hijos de los elegidos, esta es una historia alterna que sucede después de _Memorias Borradas_, así que recomendaría que conocieras a los personajes al menos un poco.

Este es un fic romántico, pero tiene de todo. Si te interesa saber que ha pasado con los pequeños hijos de los elegidos al crecer, es probable que te agrade esta historia. A todos los simpatizantes de Sei Takaishi les adelanto que esta historia es sobre él.

Decidí publicar esto después de tanto tiempo porque sigo con mi plan de sacar a la luz todos mis fics enterrados… la buena noticia es que éste ya está terminado y lo publicaré completo.

¡Eso es todo, espero les guste la lectura!

--Este fic se escribió de diciembre de 2003 a febrero de 2004--

(2032)

Agridulce

_Por CieloCriss_

**1 "¿Agrio?"**

Desde hacía dos horas que Seiyuro Takaishi se había arrepentido de su imprudencia. No sabía qué demonios había estado pensando cuando aceptó salir con ella.

… El entrar al bar, el tomar tanto _sake_, el besarle la boca, el aceptarla: todo era un error, el sonrojo que sentía era por la borrachera, no por los tersos labios carmines de esa mujer. La excitación era su entallada ropa, las insinuaciones, no el bendito deseo de hacer el amor. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que no era correcto, que debía regresar a casa.

La estaba pasando bien. El negocio era un bar casi privado y para adultos, ella lo había introducido ahí. Su celeste mirada de diecisiete años era la atracción de muchas mujeres maduras, su misma acompañante lo presumía, desde ese momento él comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

-Takaishi, te ves hermoso, dame un beso… justo aquí– ordenó ella, vaciándose licor entre los senos.

Seiyuro se abstuvo, sólo sonrió y se dio la vuelta. La incomodidad iba en aumento porque se sentía fuera de lugar, porque no estaba con una jovencita.

El muchacho se levantó del banco, se tambaleó por la ebriedad, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse. Le dolía la cabeza, lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y dormir doce horas seguidas.

-Es tarde… - musitó en voz bajita, vio que las otras mujeres lo señalaron considerándolo tierno y los demás hombres fruncieron el ceño.

-¿El pequeño _gigoló_ quiere dormirse?, ¿eh, bebé?

Sei no respondió a la agresión de un sujeto cercano, trató de caminar para marcharse, pero su cita lo sostuvo para que no se fuera.

-Entiendo Takaishi, quieres tener más privacidad, ¿verdad? – le guiñó el ojo al chico, quien ni lo notó.

-Debo irme a casa, profesora Kishi.

-La orden de tu profesora es que te quedes, ¿no me prometiste una noche encantadora?, has tomado demasiado, querido alumno – dijo la mujer con cinismo, mientras Seiyuro sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y el sabor amargo se incrementaba en su boca seca.

-Tengo sed, profesora Kishi.

La profesora Kishi atrajo al rubio a su regazo, restregó el rostro de Sei en sus pechos, entonces el muchacho se dejó guiar por un vértigo de placer y comenzó a besar a su maestra de Arte con pasión.

-Satsuki, ¿nos permitirás la habitación de arriba, _ne?_

-Pasa Kishi, ese muñeco es todo tuyo.

--

Seiyuro despertó con jaqueca, abrió los ojos lentamente y al girar sobre la cama se encontró a su profesora de Arte. Se atragantó con su propio aire, se le desorbitaron los ojos al verla desnuda casi sobre él. Sei se golpeó la cabeza. "Eres un imbécil" se dijo "¿Qué demonios hiciste que no te acuerdas?"

Negó con pesadumbre… quiso zafarse del problema. Vio que su ropa estaba tirada por toda la habitación, y al sentarse en la cama, Miki Kishi lo sostuvo de la cintura.

-¿Ya te vas?, apenas son las cinco de la mañana, Takaishi.

-¡Profesora Kishi! – exclamó el joven, hecho un hielo, agachó la cabeza, confundido.

-Después de lo ardiente de nuestra noche, ¿no pensarás en irte tan rápido, verdad?, ¿estás agotado?, no más que yo, Seiyuro-_chan_, me hiciste gozar como nadie… nadie se creería el cuento de que eras virgen.

-No… no recuerdo.

Kishi lo volvió a atraer hacia ella, el chico sintió repulsión, se le intensificaron las náuseas por la resaca.

-Tomaste mucho, bombón, pero la pasaste bien, te lo aseguro.

Seiyuro tuvo ganas de despertar de una pesadilla, pero en realidad sí estaba desnudo en la cama con una profesora… con la que había tenido sexo.

-Debo irme…

-¿A tu casa? ¿Y cuándo volveremos a vernos, mi bombón?

-No creo que volvamos a vernos.

-¿Tienes miedo, Takaishi?, ¿qué pasó con el hombrecito que ayer me ofreció una noche maravillosa?

-Yo sólo quería alegrarla… usted estaba triste por el fallecimiento de su esposo, profesora, no quería tener relaciones íntimas con usted.

La amargura le provocó a Sei una tristeza inaguantable. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, luego trató de huir de la mujer con torpeza.

-Nos veremos en la escuela entonces, Seiyuro-_chan_, y sé que pronto volverás a mí.

La profesora Kishi saltó hacia Sei y atrapó los labios del rubio, quien quedó paralizado y sintió frío, después evacuó el cuarto en donde estaba, bajó unas escalares, se halló en el bar en el que él y la profesora habían pasado la noche.

Una mujer estaba limpiando los destrozos de la noche pasada.

-Disculpe, la salida… - pidió Sei, desorientado.

-A la derecha joven, ¿ya se va tan temprano?, acabamos de cerrar, ¿la pasó bien con Kishi?

-No. – sinceró Sei, saliendo a toda prisa.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo. En otras circunstancias Seiyuro hubiera contemplado y hasta grabado el alba, pero ahora no tenía ojos más que para sus pies.

Nada de esto le estuviera pasando si fuera un poco más pensante y escuchara los consejos de Toshi, o de su propia conciencia. "Soy un estúpido" se dijo molesto, despeinándose el cabello "Apenas a mí se me ocurre consolar a una maestra de esta manera, ¡apenas yo termino metido en un problema así!".

La tarde pasada había encontrado a Kishi llorando en su escritorio después de las clases,  ésta le había contado que era el aniversario de la muerte de su marido y se sentía sola, Sei le había dicho que debía trascender el fantasma de su esposo conociendo a alguien más.

"Nadie me daría la felicidad que me dio mi esposo" había respondido ella, Sei ahora comprendía que habían sido lágrimas de cocodrilo; "No diga eso, apuesto a que hay miles de hombres que le prometerían una noche maravillosa, es usted joven y bonita, profesora Kishi". Kishi entonces se había atrevido a besarlo, y el simple hecho de que una profesora lo besara, había entusiasmado a Sei.

"¿Me llevaría usted a esa cita tan maravillosa, Takaishi?"

Sei había aceptado gustoso. La idea de romper las reglas saliendo con alguien mayor era expectante.

Sin embargo había aprendido la lección tarde, como siempre. Se sentía traicionado, humillado, ultrajado, estúpido… ¿Qué pensaría la profesora de su estupidez?, ¿Estaría preocupada su familia?

Seiyuro deambuló por calles desconocidas mientras el día nacía de nueva cuenta, había vomitado tres veces en los callejones que se le iban cruzando en el camino. Traía pinta de no haber dormido en varias noches, le costaba trabajo andar y pensar en cómo regresar a casa. Estaba en un barrio alejado hasta de la misma preparatoria, a cada momento sentía que su debilidad se incrementaba de manera mágica, totalmente inverosímil, puesto que él siempre había sido un joven saludable y alegre.

"No es normal que una simple resaca me tenga tan idiota" se dijo, mascullando por fuera y bufando su aturdimiento. Menos mal que era sábado, el aire matutino se desprendía de la nada y vagaba por el día. Sei comenzó a ver panorama conocido a las siete de la mañana.

-¡Seiyuro Takaishi! – oyó que lo llamaban, el joven paró en seco al reconocer la voz, sonaba molesta, pero era una voz muy querida para él.

-Mamá… - susurró con una débil sonrisa, mientras Hikari se acercaba a él, preocupada.

-¡Sei, gracias a Dios que te encuentro!, ¡pero mira la cara que traes, mi niño! – expresó la señora castaña, acariciándole los hombros, sacudiéndolo con ternura -. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!, le dije a tu padre que tú no te irías de casa sólo porque sí, que no eras tan irresponsable… Ay, mi Sei-chan, no vuelvas a pasar la noche fuera de casa, ¡mira como estás!, ¿te hicieron algo?, Sei-chan, ¿estuviste bebiendo?

Sei bajó la cabeza al notar la tristeza de su mamá-Kari.

-No llores, mamá – pidió Sei, tratando de recuperar la compostura, cosa que no logró porque estaba hecho un desastre -. Es solo que… perdí la noción del tiempo y olvidé la hora, jeje, ya sabes, cosas de adolescentes, más si tienen dotes de artistas como yo.

Hikari negó con pesadumbre y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo mayor. Seiyuro respondió el cariño inmediatamente, pero estuvo a punto de alejarse… él había estado con una mujer de la edad de su madre más o menos, se sintió incómodo, impuro, de nuevo estúpido y con la amargura en ebullición por toda su sangre.

-¿Pasa algo, Sei? – preguntó Kari -. Hay que avisarle a tu padre y hermanos, llevamos tiempo buscándote, Takeru quería dar aviso a la policía, no sé si ya llamó a Ken.

-Tengo un poco de resaca, mamá, eso es todo. No quería preocupar a nadie.

Pero el muchacho se tambaleaba cuando caminaban y Hikari no pudo transportarlo a casa, sólo llamó a Takeru, quien llegó en el coche diez minutos después.

-¡Hermanito! – chilló una pequeña niña, de aproximados seis años. La chica prácticamente saltó del auto a los brazos de Seiyuro - ¡Sabía que no te habían robado!

-Min-chan…

-Entra al auto, hijo – dijo Takeru con seriedad. Seiyuro tragó saliva.

-Papito, no regañes a Sei, mi hermanito seguro se perdió – defendió Min, con sus preciosos rizos dorados y su mirada rojiza y tierna, como la de Kari.

Sei obedeció sin hablar, también subieron Kari y su hija.

-Dirígete al hospital, mi Takeru – pidió la mujer -. Sei no se siente bien.

Takeru, sin decir una sola palabra, obedeció a su esposa.

A Seiyuro le afectó demasiado la reacción de su padre, fría y vacía, sin gritos. Hubiera preferido que su padre le regañara o le castigara, no que le ignorara.

En el hospital a Sei le inyectaron suero y lo dejaron reposando en una habitación. Mientras sus padres hablaban con los médicos, Seiyuro se iba reponiendo cada vez más, sus energías juveniles volvían, poco a poco lo amargo se iba escondiendo.

La puerta chilló un poco, Sei parpadeó y esperó a que entrara su visita; era su hermano Toshiro.

Toshiro seguía siendo un muchacho taciturno, metódico, serio; de mirada canela y cabello color nuez, mediana estatura y tez pálida. El chico se acercó a Sei, se sentó a su lado.

-Esta vez estás metido en un gran lío. – le dijo.

-¿También vas a ignorarme porque no llegué a dormir a la casa a mis diecisiete años?, ¿qué es el peor crimen que se ha cometido? – renegó Seiyuro, cruzando los brazos.

-Eso es lo de menos. Piensa mejor en porqué estás en el hospital, Seiyuro.

-¡Argg!, Toshi, no fastidies… es por la resaca.

-Estabas drogado, Sei, eso es lo que pasa. – mencionó Toshiro, leyendo las facciones de su hermano del alma.

-¡FALSO!, sabes que yo sería incapaz de consumir drogas – se exaltó el joven rubio, su pulso se aceleró.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita que te hayan drogado, o al menos eso dicen los doctores – explicó Toshiro, con sangre fría -. ¿En dónde estuviste la noche pasada?

Sei desvió la mirada, se mordió los labios, le daba vergüenza hablar de su estupidez.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-¡Pero piensa en que no podré ayudarte con papá-Takeru si no me dices la verdad!

-No importa, sabré soportar el odio temporal de mi padre, digo… si me cree capaz de ser drogadicto.

-Papá-Takeru sabe que no eres capaz, le dijo al médico que primero él se metía al fuego antes de verte drogado por gusto. ¿Te atacó alguien, Sei?, Vamos, tú me obligarías a mí a decírtelo… ¡Ahora yo te lo exijo!, no es normal verte así de deprimido, algo tuvo que haberte pasado.

-Está bien – dijo Sei al ver el interés de su hermanastro.

-Habla.

-Ayer tuve una cita con la profesora Kishi… bebí tanto que terminé acostándome con ella – Sei se cubrió con la sábana al hablar, esperaba que Toshi le regañara por su insensatez, pero no pasó nada.

-Entonces tú solito decidiste no regresar a casa.

-Si te soy honesto, Toshi, quería volver a casa, pero no recuerdo cómo fue que me quedé.

-Quítate la sábana, Seiyuro – mandó Toshiro -, ni que te fuera a regañar por tu vida íntima, ¡por dios!, si tú me obligas a llevar la contabilidad de tus novias.

-Esta vez es diferente.

-Sí. Es diferente porque Kishi te dio alguna sustancia tóxica que te puso así.

Seiyuro se destapó y se quedó observando el serio rostro de su hermano.

-¿Tú crees?

-Es lo más seguro. Bien, admito que eres todo un caso con las mujeres, este año llevas ya casi 15 novias, pero también eres un caballero y las respetas. –Toshiro suspiró, le dio palmadas a Sei en los hombros -. La profesora Kishi tiene una pésima reputación, me lo dijo Kyo Motomiya, en mi clase se la pasa coqueteando con los gemelos Yamada.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, Toshi.

-Es mejor así – Toshiro se puso de pie.

-¡Espera!, no le dirás esto a mis padres, ¿_ne_?

-Claro que no, ponte a inventar una mentira creíble. Lo mejor sería denunciar a Kishi, Sei, pero sé que no vas a querer hacerlo.

-Nah, ¿para qué?, fue mi culpa después de todo, ya lo superaré y luego tendré cuidado, mucho cuidado.

-Eso espero, Sei.

Seiyuro vio que su hermano se retiraba, volvió a esconderse tras las sábanas "Fui un estúpido, pero no dejaré que eso arruine mi vida… no ha sido nada en realidad".

--

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la cita de Seiyuro con la Profesora Kishi. En el transcurso de ese tiempo Sei no había cambiado su encantadora alegría, había hablado con sus padres y les había dicho que había cometido el peor error de su vida, Kari lo había abrazado y  le había rogado que no hiciera más tonterías, Takeru se había mostrado frío y algo decepcionado, pero con el paso de los días lo había perdonado: "Siempre he creído que tengo un muchacho listo como hijo, Sei. No me hagas perderte la confianza" le había dicho, Sei le había asentido.

En las clases ignoraba magníficamente a la profesora Kishi, quien a cada momento mandaba reportes a la dirección por la actitud del chico; los coqueteos de la maestra no surtían efecto en su víctima, y con coraje la mujer veía que semana tras semana, Sei salía con chicas nuevas, las cortejaba, las hacía sus novias… y a ella la ignoraba.

Toshiro terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila, había acabado su última clase del día, su clase de Arte. Con calma, como todos los días, ordenó sus cuadernos, sus lápices y los restos de lo que había sido su almuerzo.

-¡Adiós, jefe de grupo! – se despidió una compañera, moviendo su mano, Toshi le sonrió y agachó la cabeza.

Al levantarse sintió que le sujetaban del brazo.

-Un momento, joven, necesito hablar con usted.

Toshiro alzó su canela mirada y se topó con los ojos negros de la profesora Miki Kishi, por dentro tuvo ganas de insultarla, pero su carácter cortés se lo impidió.

-¿Necesita algo, profesora Kishi?

-Es usted pariente de Takaishi Seiyuro, ¿no es así?

-Sí, es mi hermano.

-No se parecen en nada y a usted casi siempre le llaman por Yagami – se quejó la mujer, alisándose la enagua para hacer lucir sus piernas largas y blancas -. De cualquier modo, quiero que le entregue esta carta a su hermano, necesito hablarle de su comportamiento… si no obedece tendré que llamar a sus padres, o lo que es peor, tendré que expulsarlo de nuestra institución.

-No veo la razón, profesora – dijo Toshi, tranquilamente -. Seiyuro es un excelente estudiante de Artes, sus calificaciones deben ser de las mejores.

-Una cosa es la inteligencia que tienen las personas, Toshiro-san, y otra muy diferente es el interés en clase, las asistencias y la obediencia. Su hermano está faltándole al respeto a la escuela si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista.

Toshiro recibió la carta, con frialdad la guardó en su mochila.

-Le diré a Seiyuro lo que usted me indicó.

Entonces Toshiro sintió que Kishi le tocaba el hombro y lo detenía nuevamente, le había clavado la mirada de manera intensa, lo había encontrado atractivo.

-Espere, Yagami… podemos buscar otra solución entre usted y yo -. La profesora lo sostuvo de ambos hombros y acercó su hermoso rostro maduro al juvenil de Toshiro, quien se zafó al instante, sonrojado.

-No sé que estará pensando que haré profesora, pero está usted muy equivocada.

-Seguro que sabe a lo que me refiero. – la maestra acorraló al chico, agarró la mano del joven y la estacionó en sus pechos -. Eres tan hermoso como tu hermano, si estás conmigo no lo necesitaré a él, y él sacará excelentes calificaciones, las que se merece.

Toshiro alejó la mano del busto de su maestra y sonrió de manera rara.

-No, profesora, será mejor que recapacite – musitó, mientras su canela vista enfocaba a la entrada del salón.

Miki Kishi dirigió su mirada adonde mismo que Toshi y abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver a su alumno Takaishi con una cámara de video, tras Sei Takaishi, estaba otro de sus alumnos, Kyo Motomiya.

-¿Qué significa esto, jóvenes?

Toshiro se desprendió de la mujer y caminó directo a sus amigos.

-Significa que lo mejor será que deje a sus alumnos en libertad, profesora – dijo Kyosuke -. Tenemos un material muy interesante y comprometedor, si el director ve la manera en la que usted se comportó con Toshiro, creo que su empleo no duraría mucho.

-¿Cómo se han atrevido? – gorjeó la mujer, histérica.

-Deje en paz a mi hermano, señora – renegó Toshiro -. Es usted una profesora, compórtese como tal.

Los tres muchachos salieron triunfantes del instituto esa tarde, habían logrado someter a la profesora en una trampa. Kyosuke rió de buena gana y se adelantó, iba golpeando un balón de soccer.

-Ahh, nunca olvidaré la cara de esa vieja libidinosa cuando Sei y yo aparecimos grabándola – dijo Kyo, todavía con su fresca mirada marrón y lentes oscuros entre sus cabellos cafés -, ¿pasa algo, Toshiro?, ¡la verdad es que actuaste genial!

-¿Tienes miedo de que el Director vea el video y te expulse? – preguntó Sei, con picardía -, ¿O tienes miedo de que Yuri Hida lo vea?

-¡Pero no tienen por qué expulsarlo!, Toshi no hizo nada malo – renegó Kyo, cabeceando el balón, era el más robusto de los tres, el más moreno y atlético.

-Pero si Yuri ve en dónde toqué a la profesora, se pondrá celosa, que va, ¡se enojará mucho! – susurró Toshi, con pesadumbre. El canelo observó su reloj y gruesas gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar por su frente - ¡Demonios, tengo una cita en  media hora!

Toshiro se acomodó la mochila y salió volando de manera precipitada, Kyo y Sei lo miraron irse en menos de treinta segundos.

-No tiene remedio, es un _mandilón_ – se burló Sei -. Ese Toshi se toma demasiado en serio a las chicas.

-Bueno, Yuriko ha sido su única novia, claro que debe tomarla en serio, Sei.

-Sí sí, el pobre está enamorado – Sei suspiró -. ¿Qué tal vas tú con la enemiga?

-Vamos camarada, no le digas así a Kurumi – rezongó Kyo, con melancolía -. Una chica tan preciosa como Kurumi no puede ser enemiga de nadie.

-Te pregunté que si cómo ibas con ella, Kyo, y no me has contestado.

-Pues mal, ya sabes, lo de siempre – suspiró el moreno, dejando de patear el balón.

-¿Le diste el prendedor que vimos en esa tienda?

-Sí.

-¿Le pusiste esa carta romántica que te aconsejé?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Pues, prácticamente me dijo por millonésima vez que le parecían graciosas mis pretensiones de conquistarla.

-¡¡Esa Kurumi Ichijouji me va a escuchar!! – gruñó Sei, apretando los puños – No es cuestión que te haga estas cosas, Kyosuke, y tú de tonto que te dejas.

-Quizás de verdad no le intereso, debería desistir, pero no puedo hacerlo Sei, porque estoy enamorado de ella – dijo Kyo, poniéndose la mano en la espalda, en señal de vergüenza -. ¡En fin, tengo que ir a entrenar a los chicos!, nos vemos.

Seiyuro se despidió de su amigo con la mano. Lunes, miércoles y viernes el hijo de Daisuke se dedicaba a entrenar a un equipo de fútbol infantil del que era dueño Davis, el equipo llamado "los Dragones Azules de Veemon".

"Recuerdo cuando era el portero de ese equipo y tenía mi club de fans" rió Sei "Era muy divertido… más que el soccer que ahora juego en la preparatoria".

-Y bueno, lo mejor será hacerle una visita a la universidad a la enemiga, a ver si la hago entrar en razón con respecto a Kyo – Sei pateó una piedrita e hizo que sus pasos lo llevaran a la facultad de Comunicación en donde estudiaba Kurumi Ichijouji.

--

Seiyuro vio a Kurumi a lo lejos, dentro de la cafetería, con sus amigas. Cruzó la puerta del sitio y se dirigió a ella; la vio cuchicheando, Sei no se detuvo, siguió caminando hacia ella.

-Hola Kurumi-chan – saludó Sei con cinismo al tiempo en que las amigas de la hija mayor de Ken se quedaban mirando al apuesto joven rubio que le hablaba a su amiga. Seiyuro les sonrió a las muchachas de manera coqueta. – Bonita facultad; pasaba por aquí y decidí verte, querida Kurumi, ¿te parece bien si me regalas unos minutos?

Kurumi gruñó en señal de desacuerdo, le volteó la cara al rubio y se desparramó su cabello liso, del color del cielo nocturno, luego asintió con resignación.

-¿Y qué quiere ahora el cupido frustrado?

-Cierto, frustrado, muy frustrado – comentó Seiyuro, riendo mientras sacaba a su amiga Ichijouji a rastras de la mesa. Las amigas de Kurumi se despidieron, Sei las escuchó decir "Ahhh, qué suerte tiene Kurumi-san, la vienen a ver muchachos tan apuestos, ¡este sí que está mono!, lástima que todavía continua en el instituto".

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos de la universidad, en la facultad de Ciencias de la Comunicación, Sei iba admirado de las instalaciones y maquinando sueños de su futura entrada a la carrera universitaria. Cuando llegaron a una banca metálica, Kurumi le soltó la mano a Sei y le indicó que se sentara, con un gesto exigió que el rubio hablara.

-Aquí está bien ¿A que sí?, empieza de una buena vez, Sei, que tengo clase de Expresión Oral dentro de cinco minutos.

-Sí, bueno, no voy a tardar. Después de todo ya sabes a que vine. – Kurumi cruzó los brazos, parecía que su paciencia estaba cerca de colapsar.

-Los problemas y todo lo que yo tenga que ver con Kyosuke Motomiya es asunto mío ¿Te enteras?, dos personas lo empiezan, dos personas lo terminan.

-Bueno, sí. Generalmente los asuntos amorosos son de DOS, pero hay excepciones – refutó Sei, decidido, también cruzando los brazos y lanzando rayos ultravioletas imaginarios a su compañera. – En el caso de Kyo, por ejemplo, también quepo yo.

-¡JA!, ¿estás enamorado de mí, entonces? – preguntó Kurumi con actitud irónica e intrigante. Kurumi Ichijouji era una chica preciosa e inteligente, pero  en ciertos asuntos era verdaderamente malvada.

-Dios me libre Kurumi-chan, eres una amenaza.

-Ah, pues te sugiero que regreses a casa, o a tu escuela y me dejes en paz.

-No me parece justo que le rompas el corazón a mi amigo después de que él piensa siempre en ti, en cómo conquistarte, en cómo conseguir tu amor… me molesta Kurumi, que no te lo tomes en serio siendo que a leguas se nota lo mucho que lo quieres, ¡yo-lo-aseguro!

-¡Deja de entrometerte!, preocúpate por tu vida sentimental, no por la mía… ¡eres el colmo!, ahora hasta me molestas en la universidad… ¡uyy! qué pesado eres Sei, ni siquiera puedes saber lo que piensa una chica como yo.

-¿Eso crees?, bueno, la verdad es que tengo cierta experiencia con mujeres, y sé cómo reaccionan,  sé cuando les gusta alguien.

-¡Oh, el gran conocedor de chicas! – se burló la hija mayor de Miyako y Ken – El que salgas con un promedio de 20 chicas por año no te da un certificado de tu conocimiento sobre nosotras, sólo certifica que eres un desorientado en cuestiones amorosas.

Al oír eso Sei endureció su mirada "Kurumi-chan sólo está usando su poderío de palabra, ella no debería juzgarme, ella no conoce el sabor amargo…"

-Estamos hablando de ti, no de mí – respondió el rubio -. Y por supuesto, estamos hablando de Kyo, de tus ofensivos desaires, de que le das la vuelta al cariño que él te regala; de que te escondes a ti misma que lo quieres.

-No Seiyuro, estás equivocado – mencionó Kurmi, mirando a Sei con lástima y enfado al mismo tiempo -. El problema aquí eres tú y no te has dado cuenta, eres un inestable, necesitas ayudar a tus amigos para no sentirte solo, no te bastan las miles de novias que te haces, no te bastan los juegos de coquetería, ni tus clubes de _fans_, ni nada, todavía te sobra tiempo para fastidiarme la vida, para venir a "regañarme" porque le dije a Kyo que lo quiero como a un amigo; ¿es que es ofensa a tu ego que tus consejos de cupido no funcionen conmigo?, ¡Arrgg!, debería decirle a Kyo que no escuche tu palabrería.

Sei apretó los puños, trató de controlarse, pensó que a lo mejor había sido un día pesado para la linda Kurumi, quien parecía una fiera defendiendo su posición.

-Ya, cálmate, parece que me vas a matar aquí mismo.

-No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida sentimental.

-Si no te estás lista, un día Kyo dejará de velar por ti, sólo te digo eso.

-¡Es asunto mío!

-Kurumi-chan, nos vemos.

Seiyuro se alejó de la facultad bastante molesto, sintiéndose humillado "Y todavía Kyo quiere que sea considerado con ella y no le diga enemiga" renegaba en su mente . "La muy sagaz disfruta insultándome, diciéndome falsos… ¡bah!, son estupideces; la verdad es que ayudo a Kyo porque lo necesita, ¡es un fastidio enamorarse!", sin embargo Seiyuro sintió un vértigo amargo recorrerle el pecho, pues las palabras de Kurumi retumbaron como ecos por todo su ser "… Bien, admito que no soy tan estable, pero un sujeto como yo no puede enamorarse sólo de una".  El rubio dobló a la derecha, directo a una heladería, hoy había sido un día importante, había desafiado a Kishi con sus mejores amigos, se había librado del acoso por la amenaza que metódicamente el trío de camaradas había tramado; él no se iba a arruinar el día sólo por los berrinches de Kurumi Ichijouji, ya buscaría luego otra solución al problema de su amigo Kyosuke.

Muy dentro de él no podía dejar de pensar en que había llegado a niveles muy íntimos con la profesora, eso lo descontrolaba demasiado, porque ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido la intensidad del momento, había sido igual de amargo que su primer beso. Se zarandeó la cabeza con las manos para dejar de pensar, cuando…

-¡Sei!- gritó una jovencita de cabellos castaños y rebeldes.

-¡Ahh, pero si es la hermosa dama Hidemi Yagami! – saludó Sei, con una amplia sonrisa. Volteó hacia los pasillos, buscando algún arbusto con flores, pero no halló nada, así que tomó la mano de la chica y la besó.

Hidemi Yagami tenía quince años, era una chica despierta, con unos enormes ojos color avellana, la sonrisa amena y dulce.

La chica se enrojeció cuando Seiyuro le besó la mano, Seiyuro sonrió ampliamente, más coqueto que nunca.

-¿Te he dicho lo preciosa que te ves hoy, Hidemi?, a fe mía que por eso te besé la mano – dijo Sei, mientras Hide prácticamente se retorcía del sonrojo.

-¿Saliste de la escuela? – preguntó la chica, con timidez.

-Hoy no tuve entrenamiento, ¿qué me dices tú?

-Tampoco tuve clases de baile – respondió Hide, ya más controlada.

-Te invito una nieve, Hide, ven – Seiyuro la tomó de la mano y le pidió al encargado dos helados. -¿De fresa está bien?

-_Hai_- respondió la gemela de Taiki.

El rubio le entregó el helado a la chica, quien agradeció con una reverencia delicada.

-Oye, dama Hidemi, te voy a hacer una pregunta, y quiero que seas sincera ¿_okay_?

-Claro Sei.

-¿Soy un inestable en el amor?

-¿Ehhhh? – se admiró Hide, pero Seiyuro rió, la chica se rascó la cabeza mientras junto con el Takaishi caminaba de regreso a casa -. No lo sé Sei, creo que eso sólo lo puedes responder tú.

-¡Vamos, dime que piensas!

Hidemi tembló ante esos ojos color cian, trató de controlarse, lo logró después de unos segundos.

-Bueno, yo…

La chica iba a continuar pero quedó paralizada al ver que una muchacha con uniforme de su escuela se colgaba del cuello de Sei y lo saludaba con un tronador beso en la mejilla.

-¡Mi Seiyuro-_chan_, ¿en dónde te metiste?! – gritó la mujer con voz atiplada, tenía el cabello casi negro, los ojos grises. - ¡Ay cielo, pensé que te habías ido del colegio sin mí!

Hide suspendió su plática y frunció levemente las cejas.

-Kagura, ¡me asustaste! – dijo Sei, quitándosela de encima con cuidado-. Hidemi, ¿ya conocías a mi novia, _ne_?

-No tenía el gusto – susurró Hide, suspirando con resignación.

-Es que apenas llevamos una semana – dijo Kagura con voz infantil, su timbre era chillón, o al menos así le pareció a Hidemi -. Sei-_chan_, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi casa un rato?, ¡papá y mamá no están!

A Seiyuro le corrió una gota de sudor por el tono de voz de su novia, volteó hacia Hidemi, pero la chica ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue Hidemi? – preguntó en voz alta, su novia negó.

-Sabe, de repente se fue sin despedirse, ¿no es la hermana del pandillero Yagami?

-No es pandillero, Kagura, se llama Taiki, y sí, Hidemi es su gemela.

-Ahhh, pues me parece que se portó mal al no despedirse de nosotros, cielo.

-Pues… a lo mejor tenía algo que hacer, Hide es una dama fina y educada.

-¿Y yo qué, Sei-chan?, no me gusta que alabes a otras chicas.

-Tú también, Kagura – contestó Sei, sin más remedio.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde Sei-chan.

Seiyuro se dejó guiar por su reciente novia, la chica era la nueva jefa de porristas del equipo de fútbol, y Sei la había hecho su novia días atrás porque le había parecido bonita; sin embargo Seiyuro se había dado cuenta de que Kagura no era muy lista ni profunda, pensaba terminar la relación pronto.

Kagura Aino llevó a Seiyuro hasta una casa grande, de altos techos y barrotes de prisión. La antiestética residencia estaba casi vacía, pero Sei simplemente se dejó guiar por Kagura hasta la sala, en donde tomó asiento con naturalidad.

El problema sucedió cuando Kagura se sentó sobre él y lo ahogó en un abrazo.

-Sei-chan, ¿me quieres? – dijo con voz melosa, besándole los labios a Seiyuro.

-Kagura… escucha – susurró con dulzura de un experto -, no es correcto que estés sentada sobre mí, tus padres, podrían llegar…

-¡Te quiero Sei-chan!, me ha hecho tan feliz el ser tu novia… me hace sentir especial – gritó Kagura, embarrándose, internado su mano adentro de la camisa del uniforme de rubio-. Quiero, ser tuya.

A Sei esa frase le pareció de telenovela pero no rezongó, dejó que su novia actual lo besara con pasión y le tocara el abdomen, él le acarició la espalda y tocó la parte trasera del sostén para desabrocharlo… Pero se detuvo, una tosca imagen llegó a su mente, en esa imagen estaba desnudo y con la profesora Kishi, la estaba besando, le recorría la espalda. Sei soltó a Kagura por el recuerdo o la visión, nunca supo lo que en realidad había sido.

-No, Kagura. – dijo, tomando entre sus brazos a Kagura y sentándola a su lado-. No te conviene entregarte a mí.

-¡Pero yo te necesito Sei-chan, sé que si soy tuya no me dejarás como a las demás!

-Kagura, tú no me necesitas – aseguró -. Tú necesitas a alguien que te quiera y te aguante… yo no soy esa persona, Kagura, yo no te quiero de la manera que tú piensas.

-¡Ay, no lo digas Sei-chan, yo te quiero!, ¡créeme!; ¿es que he hecho algo mal?

-Nada de eso Kagura, yo soy el patán que no debí ofrecerte que fueras mi novia. Me pareciste linda, quise saber de ti, pero no pude enamorarme – habló Sei, como todo un experto, siempre era él quien cortaba sus relaciones amorosas y dejaba a sus parejas en crisis.

Sei besó los labios de Kagura en señal de despedida, salió de su casa sin pensar en que la había dejado llorando por él, eso no le importaba porque la nefasta imagen seguía creciendo en su mente, estaba harto de tantas complicaciones internas, estaba harto de no sentir ese amor que Kyo sentía por Kurumi y Toshi por Yuriko. Podía haber tenido a Kagura con él, pero había desistido de hacer el amor con ella, esa experiencia podía haberse convertido en otro mal recuerdo.

"Estoy deprimido" se dijo Sei, después de reflexionar un rato "Todas las mujeres deberían irse al demonio, ¡¡TODAS menos mamá, mis amigas y Min!!...".

Odiaba sentir el líquido amargo en sus venas, como veneno del alma, siempre haciéndolo pasar ratos malos. Odiaba entrar en las típicas crisis de los deprimidos, ¡él no era un deprimido!, él era alegre, eso decía la gente. Con enfado sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar los números de Toshiro y Kyosuke.

-¡Es hora de una noche de hombres!

_Fin de la parte 1_


	2. ¿Dulce?

**2 "¿Dulce?"**

Toshiro se encontró con Kyosuke a la entrada del parque, iba con prisa, algo agitado. Cuando vio a su moreno amigo se detuvo y aspiró aire sin orden.

-Kyo, ¿también vas tarde?

-Sei me llamó cuando estaba a mitad de un partido importante con mis niños, derrotamos al equipo de Nerima como si nada – anunció Kyosuke con orgullo.

-Yo estaba en el cine con Yuri, no podía dejarla por una noche de hombres – explicó Toshi, apenado -. Espero Sei no esté molesto por la tardanza.

-¡Bahh!, ya sabes como es nuestro camarada, no se enoja tan fácilmente.

Kyosuke se desvió del camino del parque para meterse entre los árboles vecinos, Toshiro lo siguió, todavía agotado.

-Seiyuro no ha estado bien desde lo que pasó con Kishi.

-¿Con esa depravada? – bufó Kyo, sin detenerse -, no debería darle tanta importancia, digo, sé que… no ha sido sencillo lo que le hizo, ¡pero Sei es muy fuerte!, si pudo contra esa Ladydevimon aquel día, ¿por qué no lo superaría esta vez?

-Quizás tengas razón – suspiró el canelo -. Superó que le atacara ese digimon… Aún así me preocupa.

Los muchachos avanzaron por un sendero improvisado por ellos. Siempre tenían reuniones especiales cerca de ahí, en una casa de árbol que los tres habían construido después de la aventura de las memorias borradas.

-Noche de hombres, eso fue lo que dijo – habló Kyo -. Hacía siglos que no nos reuníamos los tres.

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta un tronco no muy alto, aunque ancho y sin ramas, sobre él había una escalera empotrada. Toshi se encaramó en ella, a pesar de que sabía que Seiyuro se encontraba en la casa de árbol, había mucho silencio. La tarde sólo ofrecía el concierto lejano de los ruidos de grillos y hojas arrastrándose.

-¿Seiyuro? – preguntó Toshi, subiendo.

Seiyuro estaba recostado en la mesa con la cara tapada por sus brazos, al lado de él, totalmente vacías, estaban dos botella de licor.

-¿No se tomó todo esto él solo verdad? – preguntó Kyosuke, que había subido tras Toshiro.

-Mira, yo mejor no te contesto – renegó Toshiro, acercándose a Seiyuro, quien no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos.

-¡Hey, Sei! – le gritó Kyo.

Seiyuro alzó uno de sus brazos y saludó con un movimiento torpe.

-Se les hizo tarde… - dijo con dos "hip" "hip" seguidos -, debieron llegar antes a la noche de hombres para mal decir juntos a las mujeres.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, todas son unas malditas menos Minagawa y nuestras "hip" respectivas mamás… y "hip" las amigas "hip".

El rubio levantó el rostro, lo traía hinchado. Sus ojos azul celeste estaban perdidos en algo que ni era la nada, ni eran sus pensamientos. Toshi suspiró desganado, tanto él como Kyo se sentaron al lado del Takaishi.

-¿Por qué decidiste emborracharte, Sei?, ¿qué ganas con eso?

-¡tú mejor no digas nada, Toshi! – protestó Seiyuro – Yo bien que no te digo nada cuando fumas.

-Por supuesto que lo regañas – recordó Kyosuke - ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

-Es porque está ebrio – opinó Toshiro.

-Como sea… el caso es que ustedes me han traicionado – dijo Sei como si estuviera resentido.

-¿Por qué?

-Prefieren "hip" estar con las mujeres que "hip" asistir a la "hip" noche de hombrrrr… "hip" hombres.

-¿Querías que dejara a Yuriko sola en el cine?

-¡Yo ni siquiera estaba con una chica, Sei!, estaba con mis niños en un partido.

-Sí, como sea. De cualquier modo "hip", todo "hip" "hip" es culpa la enemiga "hip"… la muy atrevida…

-¿Kurumi otra vez?, camarada, no deberías pelear con Kurumi por mi culpa – dijo Kyosuke. – y Seiyuro, por favor no le digas enemiga a Kurumi…

-"hip"… ella y sus imprudencias… me dijo "hip", que era un inestable "hip" en el amor…

-Sei, ¿y tú que piensas? – preguntó Toshiro, cruzando los brazos.

-… esa estúpida… "hip", pues tiene razón "hip", ya lo sé…

-Y eso siempre lo has tenido claro contigo, Seiyuro – le mencionó el canelo hijo de Hikari -. ¿Crees que es normal que lleves un listado de todas las novias que te haces cada año?

-"hip", ¡pero eres "hip" tú quien me las anotas!

-Porque tú me lo pides de favor. – dijo Toshi -. Además es divertido, no te lo voy a negar.

-Pues anota "hip" a Kagura… la lista crece "hip"

-Oye, camarada, ¿y por romper con esa chica te pusiste a beber?

-Estoy deprimido ¿Algún problema con eso, Motomiya? – protestó Seiyuro, poniéndose de pie como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a golpear a alguien.

-No.

-Ah… bueno… "hip"… pues mejor ya váyanse con sus mujeres… - Seiyuro buscó en las botellas -. ¡Pardiez!, yaaaa"hip" se acabaron miii sake.

-Tú te lo acabaste solo, Seiyuro – suspiró Toshiro, sosteniéndolo para que no se cayera.

-¡Ya "hip"! ¡Suéltame hermanito! – Toshiro no lo soltó, Kyosuke en cambio lo sostuvo del otro lado. -¡Y tú "hip" también, Motomiya!

-¿Es por lo de Kishi, Seiyuro? ¿Esa vieja te tiene así? – preguntó Kyo, con seriedad -. No me gusta verte deprimido, camarada.

-Esa vieja se pudrirá… en el mundo oscuro, juuaajajaja.

-(¬¬U)

-Debiste pensártela antes de tomar tanto, Sei. Ahora no sé que voy a hacer para evitar que papá Takeru te vea alcoholizado.

-¡Pues que me vea como soy!

-Claro que no, ¿quieres acaso que te pierda la confianza como cuando desapareciste un día entero?

-Mi papá… ya no "hip" confía en mí… da lo mismo. – Sei entristeció su rostro -… "hip" hermanito, déjame quedarme aquí… estando "hip" solo… y luego quiero caer… caer pero nunca azotar "hip"… ¿comprendes hermanito?

-No te puedo dejar aquí.

-¡Soy "hip" tu hermano mayor!

-Pero yo soy el más grande de los tres y digo que nos vamos – interrumpió Kyosuke, asustado por las declaraciones de Seiyuro ¿Cómo estaba eso de que quería caer?

Los dos jóvenes de cabello marrón se las arreglaron con dificultades y lograron bajar a Seiyuro de la casita del árbol, que misteriosamente crujía y les despertaba temor. El rubio Takaishi se había tranquilizado, cada vez hablaba menos.

-Tengo la solución – dijo Toshiro -. Mi tío Taichi se fue a un congreso de abogados y no regresará hasta mañana al mediodía… estoy seguro de que  es buena idea inventar que habrá una "pijamada" en casa de mis primos Taiki y Hidemi.

-Buena idea, camarada.

-¿A dónde vamos "hip"?, llévame "hip" a ver a mi preciosa hermanita "hip"

-Estás loco, ¿Qué diría Min si te viera así?

-Diría… "hip" hola hermano… ¿no?

--

-¿Qué diablos? – balbució Taiki Yagami cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Sus ojos castaños se desorbitaron levemente al ver que su primo Toshiro y Kyo Motomiya estaban entrando a su casa arrastrando a un tercero.

-Te lo explico en cuanto lo dejemos en el sofá, Taik – excusó Toshiro, él y Kyo estaban colorados por la carga.

-¿Qué le pasa a Seiyuro? – Taiki apretó la lata de aluminio de la que anteriormente bebía, miró con curiosidad al rubio y sonrió - ¿Está borracho, verdad?

-Me temo que sí – respondió Toshiro.

-Y no quieres que Takeru lo vea así – agregó Taiki.

-Así es.

-No hay problema, pueden quedarse, le diré a mi tía Hikari que haremos pijamada – dijo Taiki -. ¡pijamada!, tremenda estupidez, mejor díselo tú a mi tía.

Taiki se remangó su playera negra, dejó la lata en el piso y la aplastó con la planta del pie. Kyosuke y Toshiro nada más retrocedieron un poco, por precaución.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Kyo - ¿Por qué no lo echas a la basura simplemente?, digo yo, se te lastimará el pie.

-¿Te importa?

-Pues no Taiki, pero es estúpido.

-¿y qué? – dijo el gemelo Yagami, despreocupado.

-Primo, ¿es una arracada lo que traes en el lóbulo?

-Sí ¿Algún problema?, quise ponérmela ahora que salió papá. Pienso que se me ve bien.

-A veces no comprendo tus impulsos rebeldes, pero haz lo que quieras – comentó Toshiro, pidiendo paciencia por lo bajo. Desde que Taiki se había enfrentado al descubrimiento de Hidemi y a la presencia de su madre, su carácter se había trastornado bastante, ahora Taiki Yagami quería aparentar ser rudo, impenetrable, fuerte, Toshiro pensaba que su primo se había cerrado al cariño de los demás para no terminar nuevamente lastimado. -. Mira, iré a mi casa para explicarle a mamá lo de la pijamada, y no te preocupes, le diré que fue idea de Seiyuro.

-Y le traes ropa al borracho – pidió Taiki -. Si la casa huele a alcohol mañana mi papá me va a linchar.

-Claro, ahora regreso – dijo Toshiro, y luego salió de la casa para ir a su hogar, que estaba en el mismo edificio de condominios.

-¿Y no está Hide? – preguntó Kyosuke.

-No – respondió Taiki, sacó de la nevera otro jugo enlatado -. ¿Quieres jugo, Kyo?

-No gracias, yo voy de salida.

-¿No te quedas a cuidar a este loco? – preguntó Taiki, apuntando al rubio.

-No puedo. Tengo que festejar con papá y los niños que ganamos el partido de hoy.

-Ah… fútbol – dijo Taiki -. El fútbol es una basura, hay demasiadas reglas, demasiado orden, y ahí andan todos los niños de idiotas tras el balón, no hay libertad en ese ridículo juego.

-Bueno, antes te gustaba – dijo Kyo, levemente enojado.

-Me equivoqué.

-Sí, como digas – Kyo comenzó a ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Qué? ¿Te molestó lo que dije?

-No, ya te conozco – respondió Kyo -, luego nos vemos.

-Adiós. Me saludas a tu papá, él era lo único decente del soccer cuando era un mocoso.

-Claro Taik, nos vemos – agregó Kyo, viendo su reloj -. Le dices a Toshiro que tuve que irme antes por lo del festejo, ¡ah, y suerte con Sei!, cuando despierte se pondrá algo latoso.

-Pues que se batalle él solo – bufó Taiki mientras Kyo se retiraba.

El chico se acercó a cerrar la puerta, pero en esos momentos su hermana gemela había arribado.

-¡Hey, no me cierres, hermano! – saludó la chica, deteniendo la puerta.

-Ah, eres tú. – saludó Taiki - ¿Qué hora son estas de llegar, Hidemi?, ¡son las nueve de la noche!

-¿Qué no es un arete lo que traes en la oreja?, sí, es eso. Entonces no puedes regañarme hermano, en todo caso mejor te regaño a ti.

Taiki gruñó.

-Mira, eso lo discutimos luego. Tenemos visitas.

-¿Visitas?

-Toshi y Sei van a quedarse a dormir porque Seiyuro tuvo la "brillante" idea de emborracharse, y como el tío Takeru no lo debe ver y aquí no está papá, van a quedarse.

-¿Se emborrachó? ¿Y está bien?

-Está roncando el desgraciado – dijo Taiki, bostezando -. Iré por los futones extra.

Hidemi se quitó los zapatos, caminó con curiosidad hasta la sala en donde vio que Seiyuro estaba acostado. La chica se sonrojó inconscientemente, se acomodó el cabello y se hincó al lado de su apuesto amigo.

-¿Sei? – llamó con timidez, moviéndole el hombro

No obtuvo respuesta, el joven sólo se movió en el sillón, quedó frente a su anfitriona. Hidemi se estremeció al tener tan cerca el rostro rosado, simétrico y atractivo de Seiyuro pero no retrocedió, simplemente siguió observando, grabando cada detalle del niño que un día la había salvado de la desesperanza.

-Sei… en verdad estás dormido – susurró Hide, enternecida, sonriendo con timidez mientras que con su mano acariciaba los cabellos rubios y desordenados del chico. -… la última vez que te vi tan cerca, fue en el mar de la oscuridad, aquél lejano día…

Su cabello era suave, revoltoso, su frente amplia estaba algo humedecida, y sus cejas amarillas, medianas, estaban levemente fruncidas, como si el chico estuviera renegando por algo. Hidemi siguió tocando el cabello, trataba de acomodarlo, era una misión inútil, el pelo regresaba adonde mismo. La chica suspiró, estar así, acariciando con calma a alguien querido, la hacía sentir tranquila, relajada.

-¿Tomaste mucho en casa de tu novia, Sei? – Hide sabía que no iba a responderle, y ese justamente era el encanto del momento. Podía hablar, acariciar a su amigo… no necesitaba saber lo que el otro pensaba, no tenía que responder a nada ni explicar la razón de su cariño.

-El cariño que a veces se siente muchas veces no puede ser explicado

_"El cariño que a veces se siente muchas veces no puede ser explicado,_ ¿por qué esa voz se escucha dentro de mi cabeza? ¿Por qué me siento tan bien?... no lo comprendo, el alcohol nunca me ha hecho sentir bien, debería dolerme la cabeza, pero en cambio nada más siento una calidez muy intensa. Alguien me está acariciando, es la dueña de esa voz que habla en susurros ¿Quién es ella y qué me hace sentir?, la cercanía es corta… si tuviera ánimos para abrir los ojos al menos y olvidarme de que he tenido un mal día".

Seiyuro trató incorporarse, pero sólo pudo abrir los ojos unos segundos. En ese corto tiempo vio un rostro moreno, liso, tierno, lleno de belleza. Después volvió a caer rendido en el sofá por los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Seiyuro, estás despierto? – preguntó Hidemi, con la voz alterada y el sonrojo en aumento.

-Casi despierto… - respondió Seiyuro, entre los sueños y la realidad.

A Hidemi le llegó un aire de alcohol proveniente de su visita, la chica retiró las manos de la cabellera de Sei, las puso tras su espalda.

"Se ha detenido… no quiero que se detenga, si ella me acaricia la amargura se diluye y olvido que estoy deprimido, ¿quién es? ¿En dónde estoy?, pareciera ser que no estoy totalmente consciente, es por el licor, ¿por qué tuve que beber licor?"

-No te… "hip" detengas "hip" – pidió Seiyuro, todavía alcoholizado, inconsciente de su realidad pero sumido en las sensaciones de caricias dulces y embriagadoras.

Hidemi tragó saliva por el susto, ¿la había reconocido Sei?, ¿por qué le pedía eso?, lo pensó unos instantes, luego volteó hacia el pasillo, su hermano no estaba por ahí, miró hacia la puerta de entrada, tampoco había llegado nadie. Acomodó su mano nuevamente entre las mechas doradas de Sei, no pensó en si hacía lo correcto, ella sólo se había dejado guiar por millones de sensaciones hermosas que flotaban por el aire.

Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho Seiyuro desde siempre. Le parecía un caballero, un artista, un galán, una persona valiosísima que era capaz de todo con tal de hacer germinar siempre la esperanza. Quizá ella lo idealizaba, ¿pero acaso eso importaba? A los quince años no.

Volvió a recorrerle el cabello con la palma de su mano, el chico suspiró agradecido, sonrió y sus mejillas resplandecieron aún más, como si el ocaso estuviera en su rostro juvenil.

Seiyuro Takaishi volvió a abrir sus ojos, esta vez su mirada estuvo menos perdida, poco a poco las imágenes se fueron formando, el calor se incrementaba por el suave contacto de las caricias. Frente a él, como un trébol de cuatro hojas en un desierto perdido, se halló la cara dulce de Hidemi Yagami, se encontró su entera figura virginal, tierna, y en esos momentos tentadora. Seiyuro no habló, siguió observando el leve escote de la blusa, los hombros apacibles, tersos, la mirada radiante, soñadora, las cejas confundidas, los labios delicados, preciosos, delineados por un carmín pálido. Un cúmulo de sensaciones lo atiborró de manera imprevista, como si anteriormente hubieran estado atoradas en alguna parte dentro de su ser. De pronto todo se volvió dulce, tentativo, muy tentativo. La poca mente que le permitía tener su estado alcoholizado le borró el raciocinio, alzó sus brazos, la rodeó con ellos de forma brusca y torpe, sin pensar en las consecuencias, luego la atrajo a él. Hidemi se frenó un poco, pero la excitación que tenía Sei también la sentía ella… se dejó llevar por el ensueño, sintió que su piel rozaba con la de él.

-Sei…

Seiyuro acercó sus labios a los de ella, besó su barbilla lentamente, saboreando el aroma de algo que apenas procesaba, ¿qué era ese intenso sentimiento?, ¿por qué hasta ese momento lo sentía? Seiyuro subió sus labios un poco, un ligero roce le hizo tocar la boca de Hidemi que esperaba por él, quiso acercarse más… ¿tan cerca estaba el amor?

-¡¡No toques a mi hermana!! – gritó de repente Taiki. Como rayo había corrido a la sala /al ver la escena melosa/ y había separado  abruptamente a su hermana del "agresor".

Taiki Yagami, con el rostro impregnado de furia hizo a un lado a su hermana gemela y agarró de la playera a Seiyuro, quien nada más pudo abrir más los ojos, de la impresión.

-¿Taiki "hip"? ¿Qué sucede?

-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Hidemi para jugar con ella!

-¿Hidemi? – Seiyuro se despabiló un poco, quiso librarse de la amenazan de Taiki pero no pudo.

Vio que Hidemi había palidecido, vio en ella la misma bella figura que momentos anteriores había estado apunto de besar. Esa chica era real, no había sido un sueño. La dulzura percibida era real, ¡no era una ilusión como otras veces!

-… no fue un sueño.

Taiki respondió con un puñetazo, Seiyuro cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Hermano, déjalo! – pidió Hidemi -. ¡No es culpa suya, se le pasaron las copas!

-¡Y a mí qué demonios me importa! – graznó Taik, con los puños apretados - ¡¿Oíste, Seiyuro?!, ¡no me importa que estés ebrio, aún así no permitiré que juegues con los sentimientos de mi hermana! Ella no es como tus otras conquistas, ¿¡Entiendes?!

-¡Taiki, cállate!

-¡Tú no te vas a burlar de sus sentimientos! – gritó el chico, fuera de sí.

-¿Sentimientos? – preguntó Seiyuro, sentándose.

Hidemi se sintió atrapada, las lágrimas se le salieron y sus piernas la hicieron correr a su habitación.

-¡Hide!

-Hermano, odio que se metan en mi vida de esta forma – dijo Hidemi con voz dolida, desapareciendo.

Taiki bufó, ¡definitivamente no comprendía a las mujeres!, después de todo él sólo quería defender a su hermana.

-Maldición, todo por tu culpa, casanova – gruñó Taiki -. Ahora va a ponerse a llorar.

Seiyuro se puso de pie, aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué?

Taiki le desvió la mirada, los puños apretados se fueron aflojando.

-Ahí está un futón, mejor duérmete – dijo Taik, cruzando los brazos -. No quiero tener que olvidar que eres mi amigo, después de todo estás ebrio. Aún así te lo repetiré una vez más: mi hermana no es como las demás chicas, ella me tiene a mí y no permitiré que sujetos como tú le rompan el corazón.

Taiki se retiró. Toshiro entonces, habiendo escuchado los últimos enunciados de la plática, entró al hogar de los Yagami.

-Presiento que me he perdido de algo...

--

"No puedo dormir ¿Quién podría hacerlo después de haber cometido semejante estupidez?... ante la luz de la noche (porque la noche no es negra) estoy monologando. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero debe doler  por la confusión… ahora más que deprimido no sé ni siquiera que está pasando, siento una inquietud enfadosa que podría ser incomodidad o mal presentimiento" Seiyuro se movía una y otra vez en el futon que los Yamagi habían instalado en la sala de estar, estaba despierto, parpadeaba de vez en cuando, ya no se le veía el semblante perdido por la borrachera "¡Pardiez!, ¿por qué Toshiro y Taiki tenían que regañarme como si fuera el patán más grande del mundo?, de haber sabido que no era un sueño no me hubiera dejado llevar por esos impulsos, ¡qué diantre!, no me voy a mentir a mí mismo, la verdad es que no recuerdo ni lo que pasó ni lo que hice… sólo tengo presente el rostro de Hidemi, ¡qué linda es!, no me la puedo sacar… si pudiera dormir a lo mejor soñaría con sus caricias" . Se sentó súbitamente después de su último pensamiento y negó con pesadumbre "No Sei, no debes pensar en ella, no querrías herirla, a ella la quieres mucho ¿No es así?, Taiki lo dijo, Hidemi no es como las demás chicas… Taiki habló de los sentimientos de su hermana, ¿qué siente Hidemi por mí?, ¿por qué estaba tan cerca de mí?... ¿qué pensará de todo esto? ¡Arggg, soy un imbécil!, debe creer que me quise aprovechar de ella, ¿por qué las cosas con las chicas me tienen que salir tan mal siempre?".

Seiyuro no pudo seguir pensando, se puso de pie, dobló su futón. No quería despertar al otro día cerca de Hidemi, no quería enfrentarla.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo alistó sus cosas, se lavó la cara, de puntitas se fue acercando a la puerta de salida.

-ZZZZZZZZZ… Yuri-chan… no te enojes… ZZZZZZZ – Por un momento Sei pensó que Toshi había despertado, pero al oírlo hablar en sueños suspiró agradecido.

-Menos mal, sigue dormido, Toshiro.

--

Silencio. En la habitación había mucho silencio. El joven, que estaba recostado en la alfombra, parecía estar cambiándole una y otra vez el canal a la televisión, sin embargo no se oía nada.

-Hermano, ¿estás triste otra vez?

El muchacho no volteó, sólo respondió.

-No estoy triste, Min.

-¿De verdad?, ¿entonces me llevas al partido de fútbol?, ¡Kotty va a meter muchos goles, me lo dijo Kyo!

-Sí, seguramente meterá muchos goles.

-¿Vienes, hermanito Sei?

-No Min, no quiero salir, que te lleve Toshiro.

-Él se fue con su novia a pasear.

-Sí, claro… es un mandilón…

-¿Mandilón? – preguntó Minagawa -, hermano, ¿y tú ya no tienes novia?

-No Min, ya no tengo. ¿Por qué no vas a arreglarte?, seguro que O-chan llevará a Tulo al dichoso partido, ve con ellos.

-No me gusta que estés triste. – a Mina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Seiyuro se hizo el desentendido, por quinta vez en el día le repitió que no estaba triste.

En realidad Seiyuro no sabía lo que le ocurría, sencillamente no podía descifrarlo. A veces se pasaba horas pensando en Hidemi, en las sensaciones que ella le había provocado, en la piel tersa, en los labios lejanos y deseados. Cada vez que la gemela de Taiki llenaba sus pensamientos, una balanza equilibrada de felicidad y sufrimiento lo acogía al mismo tiempo. Por eso prefería no pensar.

Habían pasado catorce días desde el incidente en casa de los Yagami, en esos días el carácter de Sei había dado un bajón de inestabilidad terrible. Casi no quería ir a la escuela, por la tarde no salía a ningún lugar, lucía tan descontrolado que Hikari incluso le había mandado a hacer análisis.

El chico no bromeaba tanto como antes, evitaba hablar y sonreír, sus amigos lo creían enfermo.

Los recuerdos iban tomando posesión de la mente del Takaishi todos los días, la imagen de Kishi, de Kagura, de todas las que fueron sus novias, le torturaban por las noches y se mezclaban con su idea pura y perfecta de Hidemi.

Seiyuro no se había dado cuenta antes.

Sei no había sabido ver en los ojos de su amiga hasta aquél día en que la tuvo tan cerca, tan palpable, tan suya… tan fugaz.

-¿Quieres comer, mi Sei? – preguntó Hikari desde la cocina.

-No mamá, gracias – respondió Seiyuro a su madrastra.

-Me tienes preocupada, te vas a enfermar… - murmuró Hikari.

-¡Mamita, ven a mi cuarto por favor!

-Voy Min – respondió Hikari ante el llamado de su hijita menor.

La señora salió de la cocina y se adentró a las recámaras. Seiyuro siguió ido, tirado en la alfombra.

-¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó una voz masculina.

-Claro papá, es tu casa – respondió Seiyuro.

-Sei, hijo, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Intento ver televisión, papá.

-Sei, la televisión está apagada – dijo Takeru, un tanto alarmado.

-Por eso digo que intento.

Takeru y su vástago mayor quedaron en silencio. Takeru se quejó con una onomatopeya, de un movimiento rápido le quitó el control remoto a su hijo y lo escondió en su saco. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que veía que las cosas con su hijo no iban bien, pero sin duda alguna en los últimos días la situación había empeorado.

-Seiyuro Takaishi, ¿estás consciente de que los padres cometemos errores?

-Son humanos.

-Me he equivocado entonces, de alguna manera cuando los hijos crecen se complica la comunicación.

-…

-Aquella vez que desapareciste por un día estaba tan alterado que no quise decirte nada. Debí haberte regañado, castigado, ¡qué se yo!... cuando el médico me dijo que consumías drogas no quise creerle, pero poco a poco estoy cayendo en la idea de que así es, ¿qué rayos te está pasando, hijo?, necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte. ¿Crees que para tu familia es "atractivo" verte así, casi desfallecido?

-No me pasa nada…

-Cuando eras pequeño me hacías crónicas extensísimas de tus peleas semanales con Doguen Kido, no perdías detalle. – recordó Takeru, nostálgico -. Supongo que al ir creciendo se va perdiendo la confianza en los padres…

-No es mi caso, yo confío en ti, papá – aseguró Sei, poniendo atención a su preocupado progenitor. -. Es sólo que no quisiera que te decepcionaras.

-Prefiero ser un padre decepcionado a uno ignorante. – Takeru se acercó a su hijo - ¿Qué sucedió aquél día, Seiyuro?

-Salí con una mujer a un bar – respondió el rubio de 17 años, bajó la cabeza.

-Eso no es nada nuevo.

-Fue la peor estupidez que pude hacer, papá – habló Sei, mordiéndose los labios -. No salí con una chica ordinaria, tuve una cita con mi profesora de arte.

-¿Qué dices, Sei? ¿Con tu maestra?

-Me sentí incómodo con ella, pero no pude regresar, de alguna manera me drogué… Toshiro piensa que ella me drogó, y es muy posible, pero detesto hacerme la víctima, suficiente es tener ese recuerdo. –Se le remojaron los ojos, pero se controló -. Pasé la noche con ella, pero no lo recuerdo.

Takeru no supo que responder, no se imaginaba esa respuesta. Adentro de esa respuesta dada por su hijo podrían existir muchas explicaciones, muchas implicaciones. El padre miró a su vástago. Sei hubiera querido hacerse pequeño para abrazarse de su papá.

-Hijo, Sei, debiste decírmelo antes. Tenemos que tomar cartas en el asunto.

-No quiero. Ya arreglé ese problema. Lo he superado.

-No, no lo has superado.

-¿Acaso importa, papá?, eso ya no me interesa – dijo Sei -. En todo caso mis problemas con las mujeres empezaron a los 12, cuando tuve la decepción del primer amor. Las cosas pasan y las personas las superamos, así funciona el mundo.

-¿Y piensas superar tus problemas tirado en el tapete viendo una televisión apagada?

-Papá, dime… ¿qué harías al saber que lastimaste a una persona muy especial por estúpido?

-Pediría disculpas.

-¿Y qué harías si no tuvieras el valor de enfrentarte a esa persona por temor al rechazo?

-Yo no tengo hijos cobardes, Seiyuro – respondió Takeru -. Mis hijos son valientes y enfrentan sus problemas aunque les cueste la vida.

-Papá, ¿sabes entonces lo que me pasa?

-Sólo sé que se trata de una chica, ¿es eso lo que te tiene así? – preguntó el papá, el hijo asintió.

-Estoy enamorado, pero no me había dado cuenta.

--

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – gritó Minagawa, desde las bancas, con fuerza tenía atrapada la mano de su hermano mayor -. ¡Mira hermano, nuestro primo metió gol bien rápido!

-Jeje, Kotty Ishida heredó mis habilidades deportivas sin duda alguna.

-Shhhh, no le digas Kotty, ya sabes que se enoja – dijo Min, con una sonrisa traviesa. – hermano, ya te ves menos triste, qué bueno que me trajiste, te vas a divertir.

Min le dio un abrazo a Seiyuro y siguió gritando hacia la cancha con mucho ánimo, allá abajo, en el pasto verde, un niño de aproximados 11 años los saludó con energía y siguió concentrado en el partido. El chico era de piel morena, estatura mediana, cabello anaranjado y rebelde, Seiyuro sonrió al verlo, Kotaro había crecido mucho en esos años.

-¡Ánimo Cotarro-senpai! – gritó una vocecita a espaldas de Min y Sei -¡Patea a esos _insectos_!

-No Tulo, así no se dice – reprendió con amabilidad otra voz.

-¡Pero así dice Ben!

Minagawa volteó hacia atrás.

-¡Tulo! ¡Por fin llegas! – dijo, muy contenta - ¡mi primo va a ganando, es el mejor!... ¡Hola, Osen!

-Hola Min, hola Sei – saludó Osen Izumi, y luego pasó a sentarse al lado de su rubio amigo.

-Nos tardamos porque Ben no quería traerme, es un malvado, pero mi hermana es buena y sí me trajo – informó Tulo con voz solemne – Hey Min-chan, allá está Satoru, ¿lo ves?

-Vamos por él, seguro no nos ha visto – Min volteó hacia Seiyuro –Hermano, ¿podemos ir por Satoru-kun?, ¡es que no nos ha visto!

-Es porque está miope Min, yo una vez me puse sus lentes y ¡Zumb!, no vi nada, mejor debería quitárselos.

-Está bien Min, vayan, pero con cuidado y regresen dentro de… ¡3 minutos!

-¡Órale eso es muy poquito tiempo! – rezongó Tulo.

-¡Vamos corriendo!

Los pequeños se alejaron de Sei y Osen, el joven rubio los seguía con la vista para asegurarse de que estaban bien, Osen en cambio miraba a Seiyuro, y lo analizaba. Osen Izumi tenía ya catorce años, seguía siendo una joven pálida y frágil, delgada, con enormes ojos negros; era tranquila, dulce, pero seguía siendo tremendamente curiosa.

-Sei, ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-O-chan, yo no estaba enfermo.

-Lucías enfermo. Estábamos preocupados por ti. – admitió la pelirroja-. Taiki me dijo que estabas teniendo un mal rato…

-¿Taiki?

-Sí. Me lo dijo. A él también lo noté serio – mencionó Osen.

-Bueno, sí, tuve un mal rato… como todos – replicó el chico - ¿Y Tú que tal, preciosa?

-Yo estoy bien

-Te ves feliz, ¿cómo te has sentido de tu operación?

-Bien, lo de siempre – afirmó Osen -. Aunque estoy contenta porque tengo un nuevo amigo por el internet, es una persona lindísima.

-¿¬¬ un amigo?, ¿segura que un amigo?

-¡Claro, un amigo! – contestó Osen, alterándose un poco.

Tras la corta charla se concentraron en el juego, Kotaro jugaba en el medio campo, hacía buenas jugadas, daba buenos pases, Sei comenzó a recordar sus viejos tiempos, cuando la diversión más esperada era el fútbol, en aquellas épocas le encantaba que le echaran porras "Es bueno salir de casa para despejarse, ¿a que sí?"

-¡Oye Osen! – gritó Mayumi Ishida, tras May venía Hidemi Yagami, ambas se acercaron al sitio en donde Sei y Osen estaban.

-Hola chicas – saludó Osen, con calma. – Vengan a sentarse con nosotros.

-¿Contigo y quién más? – preguntó Hidemi.

-Pues con Seiyuro y… - Osen se percató de que Sei había desaparecido de su asiento, se rascó la cabeza. - ¡qué raro!, él estaba aquí hace un momento.

Mayumi encontró una pequeña bolsita de su primita Minagawa, miró a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie.

-Esto es de Min. – aseguró la rubia Ishida, quien seguía siendo una preciosa muchacha poco femenina y huraña.

-Él se ha ido de nuevo… - lamentó Hidemi, con tristeza -. Creo que ya no quiere verme nunca más…

-Lo que pasa es que es un cobarde, ¡así se comportan los hombres! – renegó Mayumi, ella y Osen ya sabían del pequeño incidente, Hidemi les había contado.

-Yo creo que Sei no la está pasando bien – opinó Osen.

-¡Pero está huyendo!, debería aclarar las cosas con Hide.

-Me pone tan triste verlo así… y todo por mi culpa – la adolescente se levantó de la grada -. Chicas, me voy a casa, no tengo muchos ánimos.

-Nada de eso señorita, ¡estás saliendo con nosotras y tu asunto con Seiyuro es otra cosa!, ¿no crees Osen?

-Sí. Quédate un rato más Hide.

A Hidemi se le salieron las lágrimas.

-No… me regreso a casa…

--

-¡¡BUUUUUAAAAAA!! ¡¡Yo quería ver a mi primo Kottyyyy jugar!! – lloraba Min, su hermano inexplicablemente la traía de regreso a su hogar casi a la fuerza.

-Se nos acabó el tiempo Min-chan, luego prometo recompensarte.

-¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡Tulo y Satoru si pueden estar allá, ¿por qué yo no?!

-Escucha Min, perdóname. No podía quedarme.

-¿Por qué? – la niña se secó las lágrimas de berrinche - ¿Estás enfermito?

-Algo así.

-¿Qué te duele?

-No sé.

-¿Te doy  medicina?

-No tengo cura

-Hermano, no quiero que te pongas enfermo…

-¡Háganse a un lado! – gritó el conductor de una bicicleta negra, enorme y con llantas hinchadas y sucias.

Al ver venir la bicicleta hacia ellos, Sei tomó a Min en sus brazos y saltó a unos arbustos.

Cuando salió de ellos vio una figura inerte en el suelo y una bicicleta hecha añicos por toda la banqueta.

-¡Es mi primo Taiki! – dijo Min, corriendo hacia el hijo de su tío Taichi.

-¿Qué hacía un metro elevado en el aire en medio de la banqueta?

-Seguro estaba practicando alguno de sus saltos mortales, ya sabes que ahora le da por practicar ciclismo acrobático o algo así.

-¿Mayumi? – se asombró Seiyuro, su prima acababa de llegar de manera inesperada.

-¿Qué, no te da gusto verme? – preguntó con algo de altivez, luego se inclinó hacia Min -. Toma Min, se te olvidó.

-¡Mi bolsita!

-Vine a entregártela – sonrió May, luego pateó la bicicleta de Taiki -… esta cosa quedó destrozada.

-May, ¿viene ella contigo?

-¿Quién es ella?, para que lo sepas Seiyuro, no soy adivina.

-Hidemi…

-Ah, Hide. – May miró que Taiki volvía en sí poco a poco -. Pues se fue a su casa llorando porque "alguien" la ignoró.

-¿Llorando?

-Sí, llorando.

-Soy un imbécil… lo que menos quiero es hacerla sufrir. – "Cada vez que la veo no puedo controlarme, me pongo feliz, pero es una felicidad que no puedo controlar… la veo, y me da miedo  que no quiera volver a saber de mí".

-Eah, Taiki, levántate – ordenó Mayumi, quien parecía ya estar impuesta a las locuras de Taik.

Taiki se puso de pie con mirada desafiante, le sangraba la boca, Min se escandalizó y corrió para ayudarlo, Taiki la alzó en sus brazos.

-Estoy más fuerte que nunca, Minagawa – le dijo -. Mira, sólo practicaba el salto doble por aquella rampa que ves en ese callejón, no pasa nada.

-¡No quiero que te caigas nunca nunca nunca! – rogó Min.

En todo ese tiempo May no había dejado de mirar a Seiyuro, esperaba una reacción que no parecía querer llegar.

-Yo sólo quiero que las cosas con Hidemi sean como antes – admitió Seiyuro.

-Entonces habla con ella – dijo Taiki, inesperadamente -. Si sigues así vas a lastimar más a mi hermana de lo que pensé, y entonces yo te haré mil pedazos.

-Taiki, tu hermana no es como las otras chicas, yo estoy consciente de eso, ¡yo la quieee…! – Sei se detuvo, pero su corazón en cambio rugió del susto, ¡él la quería!

-Argg… maldición – Taiki renegó, desvió la mirada -. Mira, no me gusta esta situación, pero tampoco quiero que Hidemi sufra, ¡haz lo que sea pero que se vuelva a reír!... Errr, búscala en el lago del parque, ahí va siempre que está deprimida.

-¡Taiki! – se admiró Mayumi, Min aplaudió.

-¿Estás seguro?

-El que tiene que estar seguro eres tú – dijo Taiki - ¡¡Pero eso sí!!, Si Hide llega llorando o con cara entristecida por tu culpa, juro que de esta noche no pasas, Seiyuro.

-Mayumi, ¿podrías llevar a Min al juego y luego a mi casa?

-Cuenta con eso.

-Y… Taiki, gracias.

Taiki hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda, ¡pero qué incómodo era ser el hermano celoso!

Seiyuro desapareció casi al instante, era su oportunidad… Su padre lo había dicho, él no era cobarde.

Él no se había dado cuenta, ¡pero era tiempo de arreglar sus errores!, de dejar atrás lo amargo para siempre.

_Fin de la parte 2_

La tercera parte de este fic la publicaré en unos días en cuanto encuentre el archivo. Gracias por leer este fic viejito e incoherente.


	3. ¿Agridulce?

Escrito en 2006.

No lo había publicado porque se me hacía que había mucha miel, pero qué más da, es mejor compartirlo a que el fic se quede inconcluso… y para mi tristeza, no tengo tiempo de reescribirlo.

*_La canción usada en este capítulo no me pertenece, tomé la letra para ambientar el fic, no tengo pensado darle a este escrito un fin lucrativo ni nada por el estilo*_

Nota extra: como "advertencia" tengo que avisar que en este capítulo habrá mucha miel! Así que esténse preparados para la dosis de azúcar.

**3 "Agridulce"**

Seiyuro se acercó a Hidemi. Aún con la distancia pudo oler la fina esencia de la chica… fresca, dulce, tierna. Sus cabellos castaños bailando con el viento otoñal, su espalda delineada por la ropa, su enagua hondeando y resaltando las piernas largas y apiñonadas, como si el sol les hubiera dado una caricia. Se acercó pero no dijo nada, sólo sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho que le oprimía la voz, que le encadenaba a suspiros y a luchas internas. De repente era difícil hablarle, sentirla, sonreírle… mirarla.

Mirar su rostro de cejas gruesas y ojos de café; su labios susurrantes… su sonrisa… todo lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, como oxímoron sin lógica.

El pulso destellante, de diluvio de sensaciones, le impidió a Seiyuro seguir caminando hacia ella. Se detuvo para apreciar una vez más el amor. El amor que crece en el pecho sin avisarle a nadie.

Su error había sido no haberse dado cuenta, ¡había sido un ciego!

Era una noche sin luna, sin estrellas, sin nubes. Era una noche en la que lo único que dominaba era el viento, que corría con sus ráfagas iracundas levantando hojas ocres y tiesas por el frío.

Podía haberse quedado ahí, viendo, con sus cabellos dorados despeinados y la sensación de frialdad. En el fondo de su ser la imaginación tejía collares de de esperanza, porque la esperanza es lo último que muere cuando hay intensidad. Y él sentía intensidad por todos sus poros, las vibraciones de vértigos cobraban vida una y otra vez, mortificando a su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

Eso era el amor. Sufrir queriendo, pestañear y soñar al mismo tiempo.

Dio un paso al frente, respirando con tranquilidad. Si su destino era sufrir amor estaba contento de sentirlo al menos, de expresarlo y ser honesto, de comunicarlo mientras la noche se purificaba cuando el viento tocaba a esa chica.

_Yo te quiero regalar palabras_

_Ser tu red para cuando caigas_

_Cogerte de la mano al andar._

No podía asegurar si ella ya lo había visto, pero sus palpitaciones eran tan fuertes que podían haberse escuchado por todo el sitio.

Estaba ahí, atrás de la frágil figura femenina, tras Hidemi. Sin pensarlo más Seiyuro la atrapó en un abrazo inesperado. Con sus varoniles manos acarició su cintura y la apresó con sus dedos largos, blancos. Encorvó ligeramente su figura hasta que su cabeza chocó con la de ella, él recargó su frente en su nuca; entonces Seiyuro sintió que la mujer que tenía con él se estremecía, gemía débilmente, entre sorprendida y satisfecha.

-Hidemi… - dijo Sei, con torpeza. Por primera vez se sentía verdaderamente tonto, porque no podía articular palabra alguna sin dudar o sentir nervios.

El amor también son los nervios.

-Perdóname.

Hidemi no se movió, sólo tembló al sentir que el aliento de Seiyuro chocaba en su cuello

-Perdóname, Hide, perdóname porque no me di cuenta…

La chica hubiera querido deshacer el abrazo y correr, también hubiera querido darse la vuelta, para verlo, para vislumbrar su rostro apuesto y brillante como los papalotes en el cielo. No se movió, lo único que pudo hacer, aparte de acelerar su ritmo cardiaco, fue musitar débilmente.

-¿No te diste cuenta?

Seiyuro movió sus manos, para acariciarle la cintura a Hide, apoyó su frente ahora en el hombro de Hide.

-No, no me había dado cuenta Hide – susurró; mientras Hidemi Yagami se derretía en un instante con él y sólo para él.

-¿De qué?

Sei ahora buscó con su mano la de Hidemi, para apresar la mano femenina y pequeña de dedos fríos.

-Ya lo sabes… - dijo, lentamente -. No pude ver el cariño que siento por ti, no pude descifrarlo. No me di cuenta a tiempo de que te… de que… te gustaba.

_Y decirte cosas al oído_

_Ser tu manta cuando tengas frío_

_Y ser tu hombro para llorar._

Seiyuro no pudo continuar, se le entumió la voz y restregó su rostro en la espalda de Hide, que se fue humedeciendo por las lágrimas de él. Hide suspiró confundida, sintiendo el cálido abrazo, su mano entre la de él, su espalda como almohada, cobijando a un muchacho que decía las palabras más dulces del mundo.

-Sei…

-Perdóname Hide – suplicó Seiyuro, avergonzado. Sintiendo la esencia de Hidemi por última vez, oliendo su ropa, acariciándola junto con el viento.

Los minutos tocaron segundos eternos para ambos en esa posición. Sei y Hide se fueron calmando, estabilizándose.

La joven poco a poco se fue deshaciendo del abrazo, dio un paso al frente, no volteó a verlo.

-La noche está muy fría, Sei – le dijo -, ¿has venido a buscarme?

Seiyuro levantó el rostro sonrosado de ojos hinchados y azules.

-Sí, he venido a buscarte.

-¿Para pedirme perdón? – preguntó Hide, a Seiyuro le parecía que su niña hablaba de manera helada, a cada momento se le amargaba en vértigos su interior -. Seiyuro, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, no me has hecho nada a mí.

-También vine a… decírtelo… a ser honesto – mencionó Sei, desviando su mirada hacia la derecha.

Amar dolía, amar era todo.

-Sé que te he lastimado, y sé que te duele tanto como a mí… lo sé porque por primera vez siento. Siento ganas de sufrir por algo y de arriesgarme – Sei bajó la mirada, sus brazos cayeron libremente al lado de sus costados; el joven se mordió los labios, no alzó la vista hacia la espalda de la chica -. Perdóname por lo de aquella noche.

Seiyuro oyó que Hidemi suspiraba ruidosamente.

-¿Es que te arrepientes?

-Sí. – musitó Sei, aunque la verdad era que no se arrepentía, por eso negó nostálgico y agregó: -, fue maravilloso porque me di cuenta de lo que es… este sentimiento, pero me arrepiento porque desde ese día, tú y yo ni siquiera podemos mirarnos a la cara… y lo comprendo.

-Te arrepientes – murmuró Hide, tensando el cuerpo -, te arrepientes de haberme abrazado y de haber pretendido besarme.

-¡No, claro que no me arrepiento, Hide! – aclaró Sei, rápidamente -¡No me arrepentiría nunca de haberte sentido!... comprendo a lo que no puedo aspirar, por eso quiero que me perdones por mi actitud.

A Hidemi le sudaban las manos y sus ojos se extraviaban cada vez más al oír esas palabras, tersas, tentadoras, pero inseguras. Volteó de manera inesperada, Seiyuro levantó la vista para encontrarse con ella, con su aroma de frente.

-No, Hide, no llores. – pidió Sei, al ver que infladas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica.

-Seiyuro, aunque mis sentimientos no van a cambiar, yo no soy como aquellas chicas que fueron tus novias. – explicó Hidemi -. Mi hermano tiene razón, ¡no puedes pretender jugar conmigo!

-Jamás lo haría – aseguró Sei, dando un paso al frente. De manera otra vez torpe sujetó las manos de Hidemi entre las suyas y en ningún momento bajó la mirada. – Conozco mis límites, sé que tú no eres como ellas, tú eres mi dama Hidemi, la niña más preciosa del mundo, a la que más quiero y a la que nunca lastimaría… por eso quiero pedirte perdón, yo no quiero pretender ser algo más, pero si no me perdonas, creo que nunca más podré estar tranquilo.

Hidemi observó el rostro de Seiyuro, quien lucía serio, triste, destrozado y pálido, como cuando de pequeño había sido atacado por aquella digimon vampira. Su interior dio un salto de terror al imaginar que Seiyuro sufría por ella.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Sei – reafirmó Hide, mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de su ser.

-Estás enojada… Todos están preocupados por ti, porque por mi culpa te comportas así. No estás comiendo bien y siempre terminas triste en este lugar tan desolado…

Hidemi sonrió con timidez, se dejó llevar por el cálido abrigo de las manos de Sei que abrazaban las suyas.

-Si tú estuvieras como siempre, si me mostraras una sonrisa e hicieras bromas, yo estaría menos triste, Sei – sinceró Hidemi.

Seiyuro quiso obedecer el impulso de abrazarla y sentirla, sentirla suya al menos unos instantes. Quedó estático, mientras la chica hablaba con melodiosa voz. Sei se sintió adentro de un ensueño que lo dominaba, hubiera querido que durara para siempre, pero de nuevo el sonido del viento reclamó al verlos juntos y sintieron frío.

-Sonreiré lo que gustes con tal de que estés bien – dijo Sei, soltándole las manos -. Haré lo que sea, Hide, porque gracias a ti he recuperado algo que había perdido.

-Sei…

-Siempre estuve muy ilusionado con el amor y las chicas, aunque las cosas nunca me salieron bien… desde que perdí a mi primer amor y sufrí la decepción de… de mi primer beso, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas – explicó Sei, sentándose sobre la hierba -, no quiero justificarme, Hidemi, mi comportamiento no tiene mucha razón de ser… pero ahora puedo sentirlo, ¿tú también sientes? - Hidemi se sentó en el pasto, junto a Sei. Éste le tomó la mano para acomodarla en su pecho, pero Hide no lo obedeció y acomodó su palma en el rostro de Seiyuro.

-Seiyuro, es la primera vez que te veo así – susurró Hide -. No es justo que te pongas así por mi culpa.

-Me pongo así porque es la primera vez que me enamoro – respondió Sei, sonrojándose -. Intento hablar, pero se me van las palabras, intento sentir y me trabo… es normal, lo supongo.

-Es normal – le respondió Hide, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.

-Hidemi, tú no eres como las demás, ¿me oyes? – exclamó Sei, siguiéndola -. Que no se te olvide, siempre te respetaré y cuidaré de ti, sea lo que decidas yo estaré para ti.

_Por ti mi vida empeño_

_Por un momento_

_De verte sonreír_

_Por ti mi alma vendo_

_A cambio del tiempo_

_Que necesites para ser feliz_

Hidemi se detuvo. No podía más. Su corazón leía sinceridad en los ojos azules de Sei.

-Seiyuro… qué palabras tan lindas dices – dijo Hide, tartamudeando, recordando lo frío y aprovechado que era Sei con sus exnovias.

Seiyuro, a pesar de la cobardía de la que era presa su ser, sintió un ardor de amargura en él. Si dejaba ir a Hidemi, se iría su felicidad… al menos debía intentarlo. Corrió hacia ella hasta rebasarla y quedar enfrente de la chica. No sonrió, sólo la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó con intensidad, con fuerza. Él iba a sentir cada cabello de la chica, iba a olerla y para siempre quedaría su aroma aprisionado en él. Acarició la espalda, sintió que su barbilla aprisionaba los rebeldes cabellos cafés mientras sus respiraciones se hacían una sola. Hidemi no lo había retirado de ella.

-Quiero ser honesto, Hide – dijo Sei, sin soltarla -. T…tee quiero-o

Lo dijo con imperfección, pero a la vez no pudo sonar más firme.

-¡Te quiero!- reiteró el chico -y deseo que me perdones por decirte que mi único verdadero anhelo es tenerte conmigo, para siempre… Hide… te necesito, la amargura se diluye con tu ternura como si hubiera un sabor agridulce en mi interior.

-Sei, yo te creo… - susurró Hidemi -. Te creo porque tus caricias, tu voz, tus sentimientos, todos ellos son tan sinceros… pero tengo miedo.

-Lo comprendo, yo… - Sei quiso deshacerse del abrazo, pero Hidemi no lo dejó apartarse.

-Tengo miedo, eso es natural, ¡pero no voy a dejarte ir!, - Hide apretó con más fuerza -, quizá soy tan débil como las otras chicas que han sido tus novias, aunque lo único que tengo claro es que quiero estar contigo.

Se separaron un poco para verse los rostros irritados. El amor dolía pero también daba vértigos.

_Dejo todo por un beso tuyo_

_Quiero ser tu espada y tu escudo_

_Decirte que te quiero una vez más_

-¡Te quiero! – exclamó por tercera vez Sei, con una felicidad que no le cabía en el rostro enamorado. Por primera vez en dos semanas su figura entera cobró vida real, levantó el cuerpo de Hide y le dio una vuelta en el aire sin despegar el abrazo.

Retiró su mano de la escasa cintura, subió sus dedos hasta la quijada para ver los labios femeninos, unos labios finos y en espera, como los suyos.

Hide se enterneció, por inercia cerró los ojos lentamente, esperando sentir en su boca el sabor del cariño. Sei se inclinó ligeramente, al mismo tiempo un escalofrío eterno le recorrió las piernas y se las inmovilizó.

Sus ceños dejaron de tensarse, la respiración continua de ambos se volvió un tranquilizador… los labios se tocaron un momento, saboreándose.

Seiyuro besó de manera superflua la comisura, la recorrió un momento, para sentir la humedad anhelante, la piel tersa, la respiración. Hide gimió débilmente y entreabrió los labios, Sei entonces entró en ellos con suavidad. Era como si la esencia de Hidemi le estuviera entrando en cada poro y le borrara lo amargo por un sabor agridulce. El joven no soltó con su mano la cintura de la chica, sólo la acarició, con la derecha seguía sosteniendo el rostro.

_Quiero ser tus alas y tu cielo_

_Quiero ser el mar y tu velero_

_El suelo y tus pies para caminar_

Sus ojos se cerraron como los de ella. Seiyuro terminó el beso lentamente, se despidió de la chica con el mismo ademán tierno en las comisuras. Aún con los ojos cerrados siguieron abrazados, el viento ya no fue fuerte. El sonido se desvaneció. La noche seguía vacía, pero sus corazones nunca más.

_Por ti mi vida empeño_

_Por un momento_

_De verte sonreír_

_Por ti mi alma vendo_

_A cambio del tiempo_

_Que necesites para ser feliz_

_Fin definitivo_

Así termina el fic, que es alterno al nuevo proyecto que publiqué, llamado Apócrifo. Espero que el romanticismo de este fic haya sido soportable, qué puedo decir, me gusta Seiyuro Takaishi tanto como a Hidemi =D

Saludos, CieloCriss.

Publicado en 2010.


End file.
